


Induction

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in traffic provides certain opportunities...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Induction

**Author's Note:**

> US Whose Line era.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. No offense is intended to those portrayed herein.

It’s beginning to rain as the sleek black limo pulls up at the hotel.

“Remind me why we have to go in the hearse,” Greg says in a long-suffering voice, stepping out of the hotel lobby into the rain as the driver walks around to open the car door.

“Because Drew insisted,” Ryan replies, a step behind, nodding at the driver in greeting. He shrugs before climbing into the spacious interior. “It makes him happy. Besides,” he adds, glancing at the complimentary champagne on ice, “this is better than a cab.”

Colin sinks onto the seat beside Ryan, brushing off a few drops of rain from his suit. “Thank God Brad’s not with us. He’d be drunk before we even got to the party.”

Jeff laughs as the door closes behind him, shutting out the dreary weather, and moves to sit next to a smirking Greg.

“Drew will no doubt have half of Hollywood at his place tonight; the good looking female half, of course.” He turns to pour the champagne as the engine rumbles smoothly to life, handing a glass to each of the others.

Ryan accepts his, settling back to stretch his long legs out. “A bit different to London.”

Greg lets out a bark of laughter. “Yeah. Mr A’s end of season parties were always a little more understated and… well… British.”

Colin snorts softly, remembering. “He could hold his drink, though.”

“I tell you, the man’s a marvel of modern day alcohol suppression… much like yourself, in fact, Colin.” Colin raises his glass in a mock toast before downing another mouthful.

Over the next fifteen minutes the three of them continue to reminisce, and Jeff feels very much like an outsider. They’re not his memories to share. He studies the rising bubbles in his glass ruefully. “I wish I’d been there.” He doesn’t realize that he’s spoken the words aloud until Greg answers.

“You’ll get your chance, kitten.”

He smiles, but his response is cut off by Ryan who’s turned to peer out of the window. “Hey, we don’t seem to be moving anymore.”

“We can’t be there yet,” Colin frowns, turning to look out as well. All that can be seen through the rain is similarly stationary vehicles in every direction.

“Fucking LA traffic, man,” Greg grumbles, turning away from the window in disgust. “The party will be over by the time we arrive.”

“It’s not normally this bad,” Ryan murmurs, his breath fogging up the glass more with each word. “Hey, Karl!” he abruptly calls up to the driver, “What’s going on?” 

The partition which separates them from the driver slides down in response. “Looks like a truck has shed its load up ahead; it’s a mess. We’re going to be here for a while, I’m afraid.”

“Great,” Greg mutters, grabbing the champagne bottle like a lifeline and pouring himself another generous helping.

“So… eye spy?” Jeff jokes, holding out his own glass to Greg.

Colin kicks off his shoes to get more comfortable and Ryan turns at the movement, his gaze idly wandering up Colin’s body. A slow smile spreads across his face.

“No, I have a much better idea.”

He moves over to sit behind the driver. “Give us a tap when it’s starting to clear, okay Karl?”

“Sure thing, sir.”

With a press of a button the partition slides up, giving them complete privacy. The windows are tinted so that, while they can still see out, no-one can see in. Colin smirks as Ryan returns to his seat. He knows, as always, exactly what Ryan’s thinking so when Ryan makes his move, Colin meets him halfway.

The kiss is hard and needy, tongues slipping past open lips to explore. When they part, Ryan looks over at the other two occupants questioningly while Colin’s attention moves to his neck.

“You two in?”

“Hell yeah,” Greg growls, moving in to claim Ryan’s lips for himself.

Jeff watches open-mouthed, following Colin’s hand as it drifts across to lightly squeeze Greg’s crotch. There’s a comfortable familiarity about the gesture which shows that this is by no means the first time. A deep rumble rises up Greg’s throat in response and Jeff finds himself wanting Greg to make that sound for _him_. However, there’s one big obstacle that everyone seems to be ignoring.

“You’re married,” he says, confusion mixing with a growing desire.

“Well observed,” Ryan replies casually, pulling at Greg’s tie. “But you’re not. So what’s the problem?” The last word ends in a hiss as Colin rips his shirt open and bites down on his shoulder.

“Maybe he just wants to watch,” Greg smirks. “Huh, kitten?”

Jeff frowns at that, and, seeing his expression, Colin releases his grip on Ryan to shift across to where Jeff is sitting rigidly. He kneels down in the space between the younger man’s legs, placing a hand on his knee. Jeff’s eyes lock onto it and then fly up to meet Colin’s gentle hazel gaze.

“Relax,” Colin murmurs, leaning in. Jeff doesn’t protest, closing his eyes without thought as their lips connect.

He’s only kissed Colin once before - a brief peck on the show for the audience’s benefit. Nothing like this. He’d forgotten just how soft Colin’s lips were. They part beneath his, coaxing him further, and he instantly responds, unconsciously lifting a hand to pull Colin even closer. His earlier hesitation has been completely swept away, and desire is now firmly in control.

Colin’s hand slides up his leg, tantalizingly slowly, towards the hardness which is constricting his pants. Jeff breathes in sharply through his nose as the Canadian’s questing fingers reach their destination and he takes a little more control of the kiss, his confidence growing.

“Mind if we join this party?”

Greg’s nasal voice, right beside his ear, breaks Jeff’s reverie. Colin pulls back, smiling reassuring at Jeff, and is instantly enclosed by Ryan’s arms possessively. He tilts his head back, and Ryan leans down to reclaim his lips.

Still breathing heavily, Jeff turns to look at Greg and his arousal deepens even further at the lustful glint in the other man’s eyes. He’s always wondered what it would be like with Greg, and now is his chance to find out. No wife; nothing in the way.

Emboldened by a reckless courage, he grabs hold of Greg’s open shirt and yanks him forward. He catches a glimpse of Greg’s smug satisfaction before their mouths collide harshly. Nothing like Colin’s kiss, this is all Greg. Nipping, biting, fingers digging into flesh, and hair being ripped out in an animalistic frenzy. Everything else fades into insignificance under the onslaught.

Jeff almost forgets about the other two men nearby, until a loud gasp makes his eyes snap open. He turns to see that they are still in the same position, Colin’s back pressed against Ryan’s chest, although both men are considerably less clothed. Ryan is latched onto Colin’s neck, his hand wrapped around Colin’s erection and sliding along its length purposefully. The Canadian has dropped his head back onto Ryan’s shoulder in complete surrender, his arm curled around Ryan’s head encouragingly.

He didn’t think it possible but watching them sends Jeff’s arousal up another notch, to almost painful proportions. Ryan glances up and smirks at his hungry expression, although Jeff can tell that he likes someone watching – that it only increases the pleasure. A blast of cool air returns Jeff’s attention to Greg, who has used the time to unbutton Jeff’s shirt, and he hisses as Greg leans down to suck a nipple into his mouth, teasing and working it to a stiff bud.

Jeff’s fingers find his hair and dig into it as he moves down, Jeff pushing him to get there quicker. He’s almost shaking with need. Greg unfastens his pants and pushes him backwards, down onto the floor beside Ryan and Colin, removing the rest of his clothing in quick succession before bending low to trace an agonizingly slow path up from his long legs.

Jeff growls in frustration. His hand wanders over to his rock hard, leaking cock, lying flat against his abdomen proudly, attempting to relieve some of the tension but Greg pins it down firmly. Jeff’s patience is on the verge of snapping when a larger hand wraps around him. He moans and thrusts up into the fingers running up his length, turning his head to see Ryan’s eyes burning into him, sending him almost into orbit with his touch.

Colin’s head is still resting on Ryan’s shoulder but he’s moaning loudly and Jeff realizes that Ryan is moving rhythmically behind him, snapping his hips forward, fucking him. The realization almost makes Jeff come there and then, especially when he suddenly feels a finger circling the tight muscle around his entrance. He presses down onto it and, taking this as encouragement, Greg lifts his legs onto his shoulders to get better access, dipping his head to lap at the puckered hole.

“Fuck!” Jeff exclaims loudly, overcome with the joint sensations from Ryan’s hand and Greg’s tongue. Instinctively needing something to latch onto, Jeff shifts his head nearer to Colin and engulfs his length, extraordinarily pleased with the loud cry that issues from the older man’s throat in response. Colin’s cock is large, filling the whole of his mouth, and Jeff can taste the bitter-sweet pre-come leaking from the tip. He wraps his tongue around it, relaxing his jaw, working it. A moment later he feels something large and hot positioned at his lubricated entrance and lets out a long moan as Greg pushes inside him, tilting his hips up to get a better angle. The moan sends vibrations along Colin’s cock, drawing an echo.

Jeff squeezes his eyes shut and wallows in the pleasure, his free hand reaching to cup and tease Colin’s balls. He is surrounded by heavy breathing, gasps, and moans, hands are touching him everywhere, and he is no longer able to distinguish them from each other. Ryan’s increasingly powerful thrusts are pushing Colin forward into Jeff’s mouth and he goes with it, bobbing his head to meet him each time. He groans again as Greg steps up a gear as well, pounding into him, and Ryan’s hand is now moving over his straining cock erratically, his concentration slipping as he nears his release.

There’s a specific moment when Jeff knows, without a doubt, that Ryan is about to come – he can feel it in Ryan’s touch – and he opens his eyes to witness it. He wants to see Ryan’s face at his most open, when his soul is laid bare. The older man thrusts twice more, then rips Colin’s mouth up towards his own as his movements still, his green eyes glazed behind half-closed lids, his fingers tightening around Jeff. Colin comes almost immediately after him, pulsing down Jeff’s throat in waves of warmth, Jeff swallowing greedily.

Ryan’s hand has begun to move again slickly across Jeff’s damp flesh, and Greg is grunting with the effort of his relentless thrusting. Colin’s cock slides from Jeff’s open mouth but is instantly replaced by Colin’s tongue, thrusting inside to taste the mixture of Jeff and himself. Jeff grabs hold of the Canadian’s head, anchoring himself to him as his balls tighten and the pressure builds in his groin. It’s over as soon as he feels Greg slam into him a final time, his body spasming in response to the warmth spreading within him. Colin dives down to taste his release, drawing out the pleasure even more, and Jeff sinks back onto the floor in blissful contentment.

He feels the others collapse around him, lazily caressing his body. Jeff isn’t sure whether he is capable of coherent speech anymore, so doesn’t bother to attempt it. They all simply lie, lethargic and sated, for a few minutes, sharing a cigarette, until Karl raps on the partition, signalling the end to their festivities.

“In the nick of time,” Greg smirks, getting up. He winks at Jeff as they begin to gather their scattered clothes. “Welcome to the club.” Ryan and Colin share one last tender embrace before joining them.

The party is well underway when they finally step out of the car, looking deceptively clean and well-dressed. Drew is immediately on them, reprimanding them good-naturedly for being late and herding them towards the rest of the guests. It’s as if nothing has happened, but Jeff can still feel the warm tingle in his skin and there’s a spark in Greg’s eyes when they flash across to him. Smiling, Jeff steals a look back at the limo.

He fully intends to ensure he’s there for the return trip.


End file.
